Jacks Lost Daughter
by Freak Out Man
Summary: Elizabeth is a nineteen year old woman. She was raised by a ex-pirate. He taught her everything about being a pirate. When she was sixteen her “father” died. But before he died he told her that he wasn’t her father and that her real father was a pirate. H
1. Chapter 1: Sparrow?

'Sparrow? What is Sparrow? I know Sparrow's a bird but why did he say Sparrow?' Elizabeth thought as she handed out rums to a group of pirates. She wasn't looking were she was going. After a bit of handing out rum she tripped over a foot. She fell, luckily she didn't have anything on the tray. She quickly got up and straitened her short dress.

"Sorry mate," the mans voice said.

Elizabeth gave him a evil glare but noticed his glass was empty, "Would ya' like some more rum?"

"Thank ya' mate," the man agreed. She turned her back to him and then heard someone yell Sparrow. She quickly turned around and noticed the man who tripped her wave. She quickly got the man a drink.

"Is ye name Sparrow?" Elizabeth asked.

"That's my last name, why?" the man confirmed.

"Me name's Elizabeth Montanory. A adult told me that me father was a pirate and before he died he said Sparrow. Me think it means that your me father," Elizabeth insisted.

His drunken eyes got as wide as they could. He got up and walked off. Elizabeth followed him. He turned a corner and she continued to follow. When she turned the corner as she did she found a sword to her throat. She stopped and looked at Sparrow.

"D' ye have a scar?" he asked simply.

"If ye mean the one on the back of me neck," she claimed.

"Show me," he ordered.

She turned around and lifted her hair to reveal a scar that went across the back of her neck. He looked and then put his sword down. He leaned against the wall and slid down. She slightly turned her head to see if he was still there. When she saw him on the ground she quickly got on her knees beside him. He looked at her with his drunken eyes.

"Are ye okay mate?" Elizabeth asked. He muttered something but she couldn't hear him, "What?"

"I thought I killed you," he shouted.

"What do ye mean ye thought ye killed me?" Elizabeth asked even more confused then she was when her "father" said "Sparrow"

"Ya scar is from my sword. I didn't want ya to live. When you was born your mother died and left ya with me. I didn't want a child so I cut ye neck and left ye to die," he continued to shout. She got up and shook her head.

'Tis' isn't possible. Me own father tried to kill me. How? Why?' Elizabeth thought. She started to back up and then she ran off. She ran up to her room above the bar. She jumped on her bed and started to cry. She cried so hard and for so long she fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2:Father

Chapter 2: Father

As Elizabeth slept something went on below in the bar.

"So is that your daughter Jack?" a pirate laughed.

"Daddy, Daddy, help me Daddy," a pirate imitated a little girl. All the pirates around him laughed but Jack.

Jack rolled his eyes, "She seems like a very sturdy girl,"

"Daddy, Daddy," the pirate imitated again. Everyone continued to laugh.

"Belay!" Jack yelled.

"Daddy! Daddy!" the man continued to imitate. Everyone laughed.

Then a dagger came through the air and hit the man in the middle of the forehead. The laughing went to a sudden halt. Jack got up and turned around to see Elizabeth with her head down and crying. He noticed that she had changed her cloths. Her once short dress and high heel shoes were now baggy pants, a low cut dirty brown shirt, knee high boots, and her hair was down. She wiped her eyes and went over to the dead body. She took the dagger out of his forehead in one swift movement. Then she wiped the blood off on his shirt. She turned around and went out the door. Jack stared at the body for a mere second then turned and ran to catch up with Elizabeth. When he caught up to her she was speed walking away. He put his arm around her but she just shoved it off. He continued to follow her.

"What do ye want Sparrow?" she hissed.

"You shouldn't talk to your father like that," Jack commented.

She stopped dead in her tracks and looked at him. Then she tried to say sweetly through gritted teeth, "What do ye want father?"

"Tis more like it. I just want to know ye name and ask if ye wanted to join me crew," he mentioned.

"Me name is Elizabeth, which I already told ye, and I'd love to join ye ship," she answered.

"Great! Come with me to my ship," Jack declared.

He walked off and Elizabeth followed. He led her to a beautiful black ship. She ooed and awed as she got on the ship. He smiled to himself as he heard her oo and aw. She looked all around but when she saw the ships steering wheel (sorry I don't know what it's called) she sprinted up the stairs. Jack felt like he wasn't being followed so he turned his head slightly. He looked around for her and finally looked at the steering wheel. His eyes got wider then he ever thought possible.

"No! Leave it alone! That's mine!" he ordered intending on grabbing the steering wheel and pushing her away. She planned on him trying to do that so she quickly let go and stepped back. As she did he slipped when he was post to push her but there was no Elizabeth to keep him from falling. She quietly laughed to herself. He got up and grabbed his hat that fell off during the fall. He put it on and motioned for her to follow. She nodded and followed him. He led her to double doors and went in. When she went in she saw the most beautiful dining room.

"Wow," she whispered.

Jack went and sat down on a big purple chair. Then he put his feet on the table. She sat on the seat on the other side of the table. He picked up a green apple and examined it. After examining it for bit and noticing that Elizabeth wasn't paying attention he through it at her. She grabbed it right before it was going to hit her on the side of the head. She did it all with out moving her head. He took his feet off the table and looked at her in amazement.

"How did ya do that?" Jack asked.

"Me so called father taught me that," she hissed remembering the man she thought to be her father. A single tear formed in her eye but she wiped it away before Jack could see it. She was quit hungry so she took a bite out of the apple. Jack leaned back and put his feet back on the table.

"What did your so called father teach you?" Jack asked still intrigued about what she did.

"He taught me all about pirates. The good and the bad. He also taught me how to fight. He was a pirate himself. He told me his nickname was...what was it again..ah yes, Bootstrap Bill Turner..." She was going to continue but Jack about choked on...well nothing. She looked at him confused, "What's wrong?"

"Did ya just say Bootstrap Bill Turner?" he asked in shock.

"Ya," she said shortly.

"That's impossible! He died over ten years ago," Jack claimed.

"No, he died ten days ago," she stated.

"How is that possible?" Jack asked himself.

"Father told me of his great escape. When they left him to die in Davy Jones Locker he was somehow able to get out of the handcuffs and take off his boots. He was twenty miles from any shore but he tried to swim anyways. When he felt like he had no life in him he heard voices. He looked up and there was a ship next to him. They brought him aboard and took him to Tortouga. At that time he had no ship, crew, or money to go to his son. So he stayed in Tortouga. Four days after getting a job and house he found me. After that he decided to stay and raise another child. A child that he could raise the way he wanted with no woman to stop him from teaching it anything he wanted," Elizabeth explained. The whole time Jack had his mouth wide open. She smiled slightly to herself. It was all true but she couldn't help at smiling from Jacks intriguing face.

After a bit he shook his head and continued to act normal, "In the morning we're going to pick up a friend of mine. The true child of Bootstrap Bill Turner. We're going on an other little adventure. Ye better go get the stuff you need," Jack told her.

She nodded and got up. She almost sprinted to her room. As she made her way through the crowd of pirates they all barked for more rum but she ignored them and went to her room. When she got to her room she grabbed her bag. She opened the closet to find all wench type of cloths. After a bit she remembered before Father died he gave her special gift. He told her to open it only when she was going to go down the path of piracy. So she looked down and grabbed the extremely long box. It was about six feet long and two feet wide. She gently put it on her bed and opened it. Inside was a beautiful five-foot sword, dagger at the end of the sword, compass, beautiful but very pirate like cloths, nice leather boots, and...a note? She picked up the note and it read:

_Dear Elizabeth,_

_You have finally made the choice to become a pirate. I hope the cloths still fit you. I made the sword from my very own hands. The cloths I bought from a very trustworthy man. If you ever come across my son Will tell him I love him and that I'm always there for him even if he may think I wasn't. Lastly, tell him that I hope he finds a beautiful young lady to love (even though I would prefer you). If you ever see my old friend Jack Sparrow tell him that I lived and sing our old song with him. You and him will both know what I mean. This letter is getting a little to long for my liking. So remember I love you and am here for you._

_Love,_

_Boot Strap "Bill" Turner _

_A.K.A.: Your father"_

By the time she got to the end she was crying her eyes out. She took out the sword and examined it. She quickly got changed into the cloths, packed the remaining, put the sword on her left side, put the dagger in her left boot, put the letter in her pocket, put the compass in a pocket on her belt, and she was on her way. She thought she'd tell Jack tomorrow about what his old friend wanted her to tell him. But for now she was going to go to the ship, sleep, and dream of what the future would bring her.

"Yo ho, yo ho, a pirates life for me," she whispered to herself as she went out the door.


	3. Chapter 3: Her New Job

Chapter 3: The Journey

Elizabeth awoke to a ton of yelling men in her ear. She slightly opened her eyes to see lots of men changing around her. She quickly closed her eyes.

'Oh god. Not seeing this! Not seeing this! God help me,' Elizabeth thought.

After a bit she didn't hear anything. So she opened her eyes. No one was around but then she noticed a woman changing but she thought her mind might be playing tricks on her. She got up and noticed that it was a woman. The woman turned around and covered her self, even though she was already completely covered.

"Who are you? Jack will get so mad when he finds that there's a stow-away," she demanded.

"No he wouldn't," Elizabeth told the woman calmly.

The woman looked confused, "Why do you say that?"

"I'm his daughter," Elizabeth informed.

"What!" the woman asked shocked.

"It's true," a voice said. Elizabeth realized the voice belonged to Jack. The woman and Elizabeth turned their heads to see Jack leaning on the doorway. Elizabeth looked at the woman she could see a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Oh hi Jack," the woman said.

Jack walked up to them and rubbed the woman's cheek. Her blush got even bigger but Jack pretended not to notice, "Anamaria, she is my daughter. We're going to go to Port Royal. We're going to go pick up Will and Elizabeth...Elizabeth Swann,"

"Why did you say her full name? we already know her as Elizabeth," Anamaria told Jack.

"This also is Elizabeth," Jack told Anamaria motioning towards Elizabeth.

"Oh hi, sorry how rude of me. Anamaria," she smiled holding out her hand.

Elizabeth smiled back and shook her hand, "Nice to meet you, Elizabeth Montanory,"

"Great grip, even better then your own dad," Anamaria complimented.

"Thanks," Elizabeth smiled.

"Elizabeth, I'll need to show you what you'll be doing," Jack said taking his arm off Anamaria and putting it on Elizabeth.

"Doing?" Elizabeth asked confused.

"Yes doing. What did you think? You weren't going to now have to do a thing this whole trip. You killed one of my crewman, you'll have to take over his jobs," Jack laughed.

Elizabeth stayed quiet and Jack led her to the bottom of the boat (sorry don't know what that is called). She noticed that a lot of pirates were giving her naughty looks. Jack yelled at them to get back to work. They would look like they were but when they passed by they kept looking.

"Any pirate who touches you in any unliked way you can threaten them first then stab them," Jack whispered in her ear.

Elizabeth nodded and remembered that she put another dagger on her belt, 'If any guy touches me I'll skip right to the killing,' Elizabeth thought.

Once they got to a big barrel of water...and as Elizabeth could tell it was salt water. Next to the bucket were piles of cloths...nasty, dirty, cloths. She looked at him in shock. The most shock she's ever been in. He just looked at her and smiled his drunken smile.

'Is he always drunk?' Elizabeth thought.

"You will wash all these cloths. When you're done," he turned his head and mumbled, "Which I highly doubt," then turned his head back and smiled, "You'll get the rest of the day off or at least until more cloths get dirty,"

Elizabeth nodded and Jack left. She picked up a box of powdered soap. The pirates were smarter then her first father told her about. She dumped it in the barrel. Then took a long wooden stick and mixed the water with the powered soap. She grabbed a arm full of nasty, smelly, cloths and dumped them in the barrel. She took a single shirt and washed it. Then she dumped it in the next barrel that was full of clean salt water and rinsed it. She looked around and noticed a line above her head. So she hung it on the line. Then she grabbed a shirt from the bucket and started to clean it.

"This is going to take forever," she mumbled.

Then she saw in the corner of her eye a whole pile of barrels. She went over and looked in them. They had dirt and gun powder around the edges and on the bottom. She grabbed two, which were too light for her liking. So she put one in another and continued that for all of them. Then she looked around to find a opening to the sea or at least some clean water to wash them with. After a bit she found a huge container of water. She noticed that it was clean, not salt, water. She smiled to herself and grabbed a cup next to the water. Then she grabbed a dirty cloth, cleaned it, and started to clean out each barrel. After she was done with all the buckets she filled them with some warm salt water she found. She didn't care what it was for. Then she added soap to half of them and stirred. She quickly grabbed armfuls of cloths and dumped them in the barrels that she filled with soap. Then she washed, rinsed, hung, and folded all the cloths. When she was done she rubbed her head and sat on the edge of a barrel. She looked around her and remembered that she still needed to deliver all the cloths and empty and refill all the barrels. So she did all of that. As she passed by Jack, she didn't look at him but could tell that he was smiling. When she went back down with all the buckets filled, she sat on an upside down bucket that was against a wall and fell asleep.

When she awoke she found more piles of cloths in front of her but one eighth as much as she had first. She banged her head against the wall and continued it all over again. When she was done she delivered them to the sleeping chambers and refilled all the barrels back up again. After she was done she went up to look out at the sea. She went up and it was night. She sighed but decided to look out anyways. As she leaned out against the boat and looked at the beautiful sea, she heard a voice.

"You did good,"


	4. Chapter 4: The Trip

Chapter 4: The Trip

Elizabeth turned around to find Jack. She smiled, "Thanks Jack,"

He went up and leaned on the edge of the ship, "In the mornin' you'll have more cloths to clean. Not as much as this mornin' but still it'll be a lot,"

Elizabeth nodded and her stomach growled. Jack slightly laughed and put his arm around his...daughter. He brought her to his personal dining hall. On it was a nice big pig, lots of fruit, wine, bread, and, of course, plates and silver wear. Jack motioned for her to sit and she did. He sat on the other side in his purple chair. Jack started to eat and Elizabeth just looked at him.

"Well? Eat," Jack tried to say with a mouth full of bread.

Elizabeth put some bread and a piece of meat on the plate. She ate it and grabbed some more. Jack pored some wine in her glass. She took a gulp and continued to eat. Then she grabbed some more meat and bread. When she was done she got up and walked out. She had no urge to tell him where she was going. She went to the sleeping chambers and went into her secret sleeping chambers. It wasn't really secret because Anamaria slept in it to. Anamaria was already asleep. Elizabeth got in the bed next to Anamaria and fell asleep.

When she awoke she looked to see if Anamaria was still asleep and she was. Elizabeth quickly changed and put her weapons in their proper places. She quickly and quietly got through the male sleeping chambers and went up to the deck. As she looked around she saw no one on top. She went to the bottom of the ship and there were lots of cloths piled up. She sighed and got to work. It took her longer then she thought. When she got to the top she saw no one was aboard. She delivered the cloths to the sleeping chamber. All the men were sleeping. She refilled the barrels and went to the top deck. As she looked out behind the ship she saw a hug ship coming into the distance. She noticed it had a skull on it's flag.

'This isn't going to be good,' Elizabeth thought.

She heard a cannon fire and she fell to the ground. It hit right next to the boat. Water splashed all over the ship. All the men came out in a blob. They all quickly went to their posts. Jack got to the ships stirring wheel and started to turn it. It seemed as if he was turning it in no particular way but Elizabeth ignored it and went up to her father.

"What do ye want me to do Jack?" Elizabeth asked. Jack looked at her insulted but still drunk.

"Call me father," Jack insisted.

"Fine! What do ye want me to do..Father?" she asked trying to make it sound a slight bit rude.

"That's better. Now go get me a apple and some left over bread," Jack demanded.

Elizabeth huffed and went to get him the apple and bread. As she went Jack followed. When she went in he locked the door behind her and locked it. She quickly turned around and banged on the door.

"What are ye doing Jack!" she yelled.

"Punishment for calling me by me first name!" Jack yelled back and walked off.

'Will not call you father,' Elizabeth thought.

She went and sat in Jacks chair. As she did she saw something shiny in the corner of her eye. She turned her head and saw a gold coin laying on the floor. She got up and picked it up.

"What do we have here?" Elizabeth asked herself. She examined it.

It was royal money. She stuck it in her pocket and sat back on the chair.

"I bet Jack thinks I have no education from the way I speak in front on him. Ha! But why does he keep insisting I call him dad. He is my dad but I haven't seen him in so many years. At first he was going to kill me and now he's locking me up? What is with him?" she asked herself.

She ignored all the cannon fire going around her and continued to talk to herself. As she talked to herself a cannon ball went straight threw the wall. It barely missed her head by an inch. She instantly stopped talking and paused. Then she turned around and another cannon fired. It went right next to the first one. The ball missed her by a few inches. She ducked down and more came threw the back. When it stopped she looked at the wall. It was completely gone. She got up and looked out it. The ship was now less then thirty feet away. She could see most of the mens faces. Her eyes got as wide as Jacks were when he discovered that he had a daughter. A man noticed her and started to yell.

"Hey, ol' captain Sparrow has a wench aboard," the man yelled. She's not the kind of woman to talk about her life but being called a wench is more insulting then being called royalty.

"Me not a wench! Me Captain Jack Sparrows daughter!" Elizabeth yelled. All the guys fake ooed and awed.

"Well, more reason to take you hostage," the man yelled.

"What?" Elizabeth asked confused. Then the man swung aboard and grabbed her. She quickly got out her dagger and stabbed him. Then she took out her dagger and tide the man to the rope. After that she let him drop and she laughed. An other man cut the rope and let the body sick to Davy Jones Locker. She turned around to find the door blow open. She smiled and went out but before she did she grabbed a apple and a piece of leftover bread. As she got up to find Jack she saw a lot of dead bodies. In her mind she was screaming but on the outside she looked calm. She walked up to Jack, who was still steering, and smiled.

"Hey Jack," she smiled.

"What are you doing out?" he asked confused.

"The doors are gone so me thought me could leave," Elizabeth told him.

He nodded and looked forward. She took out the apple and bread and handed it to Jack. He smiled and took the apple.

"The bread is for you," he smiled. She smiled back and took a bite out of the bread.

"How are ye going to stop them?" Elizabeth asked.

"I'm not. You are," he told her.

"What! How!" she asked in a sort of loud voice.

"I've seen you fight. Just go over there, kill the captain, and kill anybody who wants to stop you," Jack told her as if it was the easiest ting in the world.

"How am I post to get on the ship?" Elizabeth asked.

Jack looked at her and smiled. Elizabeth got extra confused. Before she knew it the crew threw a hoist anchor (I don't know what the thing is called that people can get onto boats with...you probably don't know what I'm talking about) onto the other ship and she grabbed it. She got on to the ship and no one noticed her at first. Everyone was to busy filling the cannons. She took a deep breath and walked toward the captain. When she was about to go up the stairs someone shouted.

"Woman! Woman!" the man shouted pointing at her.

She sighed and noticed the men that weren't firing cannons taking out their weapons. Some of the men had swords, some had daggers, and two had nothing. She quickly took out her sword and started to fight. As she killed men she made her way up the stairs. She quickly grabbed a sword from a dead man and fought with it. She barley fought with two swords but she tried to look like she had fought with two swords for years. When she got close to the captain he took out his sword. All the men stopped trying to attack her and started to cheer. They got in fighting stances.

"Let's make a little wager on this battle. Winner takes the losers ship," Elizabeth told the captain.

"So if you lose I get the Black Pearl and if I lose you get a Bloody Skull?" the captain asked. All the men around smiled slightly.

"No, if me lose ye get the Black Pearl and if ye loose me get the Bloody Skull. Don't try to play ye pirate tricks because me a woman. Oh and just to remind ye it's to the death," Elizabeth explained throwing a sword to the crowd of men.

The captain nodded, "I agree to all of it,"

He attacked her left side and she attacked his left side with the back of her sword. He fell and slid. She ran and attacked him straight on but he stopped it. As their swords touched he got up. Then he pushed her away. As she went back she took out her dagger because she notice he was also. She quickly threw it before he managed to get his out. It hit him in the heart. All the men watched their captain fall.

"That wasn't fair!" a man shouted. All the men shouted in agreement.

"Why do ye say that?" Elizabeth asked.

"You ignored the rules of a fair fight!" an other man yelled.

"Pirate," Elizabeth said simply.

"Sense we're pirates we should ignore the rules of agreeing with the rules and kill you!" a third man shouted. All the men shouted in agreement.

"I was hoping you would say that," Elizabeth smiled.

All the men attacked her at once. She turned around completely and killed the circle of men around her. The men stopped in their place and looked at the circle of men. They all bowed and went down to the deck.

"Hale our new captain, Captain...What's your name?" A man asked.

"...Esmeralda Sparrow," Elizabeth told them. Esmeralda was a pretty name... her mothers in fact. She thought men would respect her more with a known pirates last name and she thought Esmeralda was a good name.

"Hale Captain Esmeralda Sparrow!" the man yelled. All the man raised up their fists and yelled "hale". She looked to see if Jack was watching and he was. He smiled and turned back around.

"Men, we are going to Port Royal!" Elizabeth shouted.

"Don't you mean we're going to follow the black pearl?" a man asked.

"Yeah, pretty much," Elizabeth smiled.

A man took the steering wheel and steered. It was almost like he could read her mind. She just smiled at him and looked forward.


End file.
